vertilinefandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Mercer
|image = Image:AlexMercer.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |caption = Oh hi. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Zeus, Blacklight |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = It's... complicated. |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = A little under a month. |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Virus |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = A smattering of whoever he's eaten |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Originally from New York |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Prototype |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = f_u_taggart |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Jabbers :D }} Еще ничего не написано про ☃☃! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: A lot. Alex is a shapeshifting super-strong, super-fast virus who frequently makes gravity his bitch by running up buildings and leaping a million feet in the air like a psychotic rageflea. He can alter his biomass into a variety of very creative and painful ways to kill you. He's also capable of keeping his face in the same brooding grimace for hours at a time. Oh yeah and he has something called Infected Vision which lets you see who's infected if you couldn't tell by the way they were shambling around with giant fucking tumours. Yeah, I never bothered with it in game :| Сила: ''' ШАТкроме сверхспособностей, shapeshifting и очень творческие и болезненные способы, чтобы убить вас? Он высокоинтеллектуальный хищник, способный использовать богатую информацию о тех, кого он поглотил. Он очень целеустремленный и увидит все насквозь. И со временем у него постепенно развился опыт'. '''Weakness:' The original Alex Mercer was a self-serving sociopath who was calculating and able to plan several steps ahead. While he served as Blacklight's template, the virus is... well. Not so forward-thinking. He's impulsive to a fault, and easily manipulated if you manage to gain his trust. Blacklight Alex runs on almost pure instinct. He's inherited a lot of the original's vengeful nature, paranoia, and disregard for human life. As for physical weakness? Trigger a memory and he's helpless for a few seconds. Personality: Let's get something very important straight off the bat. Alex Mercer is not Alex Mercer. The original is long dead. However, because he is the first person the Blacklight virus came into contact with, replicated, and really, for the first few weeks of its life the virus thought he was Alex Mercer, the virus has simply assumed the originals life. The original Alex Mercer was not a particularly nice man to begin with. When given the virus to research, he managed to multiply it's potency by a factor of ten and was actually pleased about it. After all, why should he have felt any guilt? It's not like he was going to use it- oh wait. ...Yeah. When backed into a corner, the original Alex Mercer was such a dick that he didn't mind unleashing that nasty virus on the world out of sheer spite. So as far as human blueprints go, Blacklight could have probably done a bit better but it's not like the virus knew that. So it has a lot of Alex's original personality traits, which are, according to the creator: highly intelligent, distant, predatory, and vengeful. Since the original Alex was a cold-hearted sociopath, the virus doesn't start off much better, killing and consuming without much regard. However, learning of the existence of Alex's sister Dana, the virus already begins to come into its own. Off the bat it cares about her- perhaps because it already has a few memories of people it consumed and those may have been 'you should protect and care about baby sisters :|' and immediately seeks her out and saves her. This is incredibly important as the original didn't really have much loyalty to his family and only saw Dana as a convenient resource (he had been out of contact with her for five years until he showed up shortly before unleashing the virus in Penn station needing her to do some research for him.) Blacklight, for all it's angry and volatile nature, gradually begins to move further away from the amoral monster Alex was. Very, very gradually, but it's evident that the virus is developing something akin to a conscience. It shows evident disgust at the actions of the original, he is obviously effected by the fact he can recall the memories (right up to their gruesome deaths) of his victims, as well as performing what was outright a near heroic sacrifice in regards to the nuclear missile Blackwatch was about to drop on Manhattan (I say 'near' only in that even that didn't manage to kill him but he didn't know that at the time). However, it's difficult to say if coming to terms with the fact that he is not human at all and never was will push Alex to become a better person, or something much more sinister. Vertiline Deaths: None yet. Punishments: Okay he's only been here for a little while. Relationships Solitude is Alex's only companion :| Other Stuff, Links Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Fandom Category:Prototype